


What a Dog!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bed-Wetting, Dacryphilia, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo has approximately the bladder control of a small dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> after this im writing either hellucard or bing idk yet

It was 4 AM, said the digital clock. Too fuckin' early to be awake.

Eduardo made an attempt to remember what the fuck he had been doing. It involved vodka -- lots of it. Todd loved nothing more than mixing shots, but Mark wasn't around to taste-test them. And Jon had been dead for a month. (He was never a drinker, anyhow.) Eduardo, being the raging depressive he is, decided to drink away the troubles of the unemployed loser.

They were good... at least, as much as he could remember. But of course, then came the pressing issue that he was in bed with Todd and really had to take a piss. That dark-haired bastard would not let go. Eduardo's heart sank as he immediately jumped to worst-case scenario. If he pissed the bed? With Todd there? He'd be done for!

He attempted to wriggle forward. The edge of the bed was right there. He could reach it. And yet his Russian roommate pulled him inward with a lanky arm. Shit, Todd was warm, and... Kinda comfy. That fucking Russian death-grip was seriously not what he wanted right now.

"Todd."

Silence.

"Todd!"

"Wha..." Todd yawned, eyelashes fluttering on the back of Eduardo's neck. "Did you have bad dream?"

"No. No, I'm an adult, I can handle fuckin' dreams, alright? I--"

Todd reeled him in closer, hands resting on his lower abdomen. Shit. Shit!

"No! Todd, I gotta--"

"Just go back to sleep, little doggy." Either Todd was having a weird dream, or he was mocking Numero goddamn Uno. Eduardo hunched his shoulders in annoyance, like a hedgehog raising its prickles. 

"I gotta take a piss, Todd, lemme go!"

"Hm...? Just go back to sleep, it'll go away."

"No, it won't."

He reeled Eduardo in like a fish once more. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes, and he shoved Todd away. Far too much pressure. He felt a little spurt before closing the floodgates. Fuck. Todd blinked, suddenly looking incredibly annoyed.

"Be an adult and fucking hold it." His annoyance then curled into a devilish grin. "You can do that much, right?"

Eduardo blinked. He sure as hell didn't want to bug Todd...

"I-I guess..."

"Good boy." Another hug in Todd's vicegrip. His thighs clenched together as tightly as they could. Oh no no no, why did he say that? He was gonna wet the fucking bed right next to his roommate...

"Todd."

No response. Todd groped at the lower side of Eduardo's stomach.

"Todd, you're doing this on purpose!"

Another bout of silence. The Russian drummed his fingers against Eduardo's crotch. His voice burst forth in violent laughter.

"Is already a bit wet down here, eh? You're absolutely gross!" His breath rolled over the skin of his victim's neck. Eduardo bit his lip, tears now rolling down his sweaty cheeks. Todd nearly considered carrying him to the bathroom, it was so pitiful. "Get the fuck out of my bed, you're going to stain it."

"B-but I--"

"Stand over there." Eduardo whined, staggering out of bed. "Put your hands behind your back and stand with your legs out." He did as he was told. "Good. Now I'm going to sleep!"

"...Can I--"

"No, the bathroom lights are annoying. Just stay there until morning."

Todd rolled over, signalling the end of the conversation. Eduardo didn't want to make Todd angry. That man was a full foot taller than him and, if annoyed enough, could probably do worse than make him hold his piss.

There was a gentle hiss. Todd looked back over his shoulder and flicked the lights on. His poor roommate was grabbing his crotch and squeezing his legs. "Thighs apart, hands away."

"Todd, I-I-I'm gonna..."

"Little doggy... Fuck, you're so adorable! I almost feel bad..." He snickered. "I thought you could hold it! Aren't you number one?"

It was a sudden burst. Eduardo fell to his knees, sobbing. A wet patch grew on the crotch of his pajamas, and it leaked violently onto the floor. The only thing nearly as loud as the splattering sounds were his cries of humiliation. Face red, and dabbed in sweat, as he buried his face in his palms. The whole time Todd grinned, watching intently as though it were a film.

"Y-you... you asshole!"

"Aww. You're so cute."

The full-on water blast had slowed to a mild drizzle. "Cute and disgusting," Todd added. "like a butterfly up close."

"Why wouldn't you lemme..." He sniveled, trembling.

"Oh, get over it. This mess won't fucking clean itself."


End file.
